The Marvellous Adventures Of Gible And Chespin
by CatTheCat
Summary: the aventures of gible and chespin!, watch as they help eachother in This Silly Adventure!
1. Capture And Run

((Updates?: Chap 1 Improvement))

The sounds of shouting Pokemon goes off, Gible Slowly waking up From His Slumber,

"WE GOTTA GO!, C'MON!" Shouted Evoli

"W-wha?, What Is It?.." Mumbled The Half Asleep Gible

"I-its the trainers!, They Found the village!"

"U-uh, W-wait...The..Trainers?" said The Gible shaking

"I See an Eevee Sir!, And a Gible!" Shouted one of the Trainer running up to them both

"Ha! gotcha Now!, Go Venusaur!"

The giant beast Of a plant Stares Down the two

"Uh, Good...Plant.." Said Gible Shivering

"Stay away from my friend!" shouted Evoli Glaring up at the oversized beast

Now Venusaur! Use sleep powder!" Commanding His Pokemon

as the two drift off Gible starts Trying to Stay awake

"Now, Go Pokeball!"

As Evoli Gets captured in the small Trap

"N-No!, Don't leave!" Mumbled Gible, before falling over and falling asleep.

"H-huh?.. Where, am i..?" Said Gible glaring at the Void surrounding Him

"Your Safe Here, You Cant Be Hurt" Said a mysterious Voice

"What, Where Are You?" Said Gible stupidly looking around

"Behind You, Are You Blind?" Said The Voice

"Oh, Okay!" As Gible looks behind him

"Hello, Gible" said Cresselia

"I am here to tell you that you need to wake up"

"Why, Im Usually Really Lazy" Mumbled Gible

Cresselia Sighs, Then they use wake-up slap

"G-GAH!"

"Wh-wha? -Remembering Dream-"

"Oh, Okay?.." Mumbled Gible

As He Gets Up He Sighs And Glares At The Floor, He Notices Footprints

"F-footprints?" Glared Gible

A Few 5 Hours Of Figuring out what kind of footprint it was

"OH!, Its Human!" Giggled Gible

He Shivers

"I Ne-need Some Shelter Though.."

Gible follows the footsteps

"This Will Take FOREVER" Grumbled Gible

As He Waddled He could hear something running across the trees

"Huh, Whats That Noise?"

As A Chespin Falls Down And Onto His Head

"GAH!" Shouted Gible Shocked Of The Sudden Hit In The Head

"Oh, uh im s-sorry!, i really am! Im A klutz" said the Chespin Tearing up

"Uh, you okay?..Please, dont cry!" Said Gible Hugging The Chespin

"Uhm, -sniffle- O-okay Mr Gible.." Said Chespin Wiping Its tear

As they begin to run off following the footsteps

"So uh, Now What?.."

"Im Just Looking For My Friend, They Got Captured" Explained Gible


	2. Evolution

"Burr, Darn I-its cold" said Chespin, shivering

"well you gotta get used to it!, just hope it doesn't rain -.-"

"F-fine!, Bu-but i h-hope i-it wont!" Groaned Chespin, glaring at Gible

As The Cloud Get Gray, and The Sky is hidden, it begins to rain

"oh, come on!, Yo-You Jinxed i-it!"

"Oh, well That's Not Good, lets go find shelter, or a cave or some sort" mumbled Gible

on the way as they continue forward, they find a small cave to stay in,

"Heh, Welcome Gible, Chespin" Said A Mysterious voice From The darkness in the cave

"AAAAAAAH GOD WHO'S THERE?!" Screamed Gible And Chespin, jumping outside shivering

"Huh?, oh No! its okay!, i wont hurt you," Said the voice

as the voice goes silent a small fire lights in the cave

"O-oh?..."

Gible and Chespin walk in, sheltered from the cold, wet rain

Suddenly, Gible Falls Over.

"Owp!, That Hurt " Said Gible, Slowly getting up

"Welcome, to the my cave of Evolution, here is where i allow Pokemon to stay here, and train to reach there next Level Of Evolution" Said The Voice, getting louder and louder...

"W-wha?, Slow Down Man!, whats Evolution?" questioned Gible

"Evolution?, well ill just show you" a Flareon walking closer, seeming to be the voice

"I, am a type of Evolution, called "Eeveelution" where a single eevee, can evolve to many other pokemon, Flareon, Jolteon, Sylveon, Leafeon, Glaceon, Umbreon, Espeon, And Vaporeon,"

This is just an example of a multi-evolution pokemon, where pokemon can evolve into certain pokemon, i am a Flareon, The Fire Type Eeveelution, I Evolve Through Stone Evolution, where a pokemon evolves through a certian type of stone.."

"W-wut?" Mummbled Gible and Chespin, confused about what just happened,

Sigh..."Stone Evolution, Makes Pokemon Evolve Through Stones, I Am A Stone evolution POKEMON" Said Flareon, Growling at the end

"Ok."

A caterpie comes over, looking at the three Pokemon

"Hi Flareon, who are these Pokemon?"

"This Is Gible To The Left, and That Is Chespin To The Right" Explained Flareon

"Oh, Hi Gible!, Chespin!, i'm Caterpie!" Smiled caterpie, happy to see other Pokemon

"Hello" Said Chespin and Gible

the rain has seemed to clear, everything is all better...

"-gasp!- Lets Go OUTSIDE! " Excitedly Said Caterpie, Eager to train

"Okay, Okay You Small... Thing.." Said Gible, glaring at Caterpie

A Day Passes, everyone has trained well untill the next day, the crew were outside and Then...

(( Gotta Read The Next Chapter ;D ))


	3. ButterFree Glee

Caterpie, EVOLVED!,

"Wa-wah?, im g-glowing?!, stand back everyone!" explained Caterpie

Caterpie Evolved To,

METAPOD!

"O-oh, kinda uh, unexciting" mumbled Metapod

"wow, your Evolution Really"

"NO, GIBLE DON'T"

"Bugs, Me" Giggled Gible

"I ALREADY HATE YOU" Shouted Metapod

Metapod Used Stringshot!

Gible Slowed Down!, And Got Stuck!

"Oh C'mon!, I-it was a joke!" Said Gible, Hanging upside-down From A Branch

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"please?"

"No"

"Fine I'll Just stay here then" mumbled Gible still stuck on the tree branch

"Just Don't Let Your Blood rush to your head" Said Chespin, concerned about him

"Wait, what?" said Gible, looking at Chespin

"Blood Rushes To your Head, And I Think You Can Actully Die" Explained Chepsin

"WHA-WHAT?!, GET ME DOWN!"

"Okay.." Chespin Used Pin Missile getting gible down,

"T-thanks, Now i have a cocoon to beat, " Growled Gible

"U-UH, NOPE, NOPE SEE YOU LATER!" As Metapod Rolls away into the cave and hides behind Flareon

"Hurr?, Whats Wrong?" Said Flareon

"Gible threatened me!"

"Did Not!, You Could Have Killed Me!" Shouted Gible

"Hmmmm, that just wasn't Wise Metapod,"

"OH, COME ON!, I DIDNT DO ANYTHING!" Shouted Metapod At Flareon

Metapod Begins to glow, Evolving yet again!

"Wh-Wha?!" Shouted Flareon and Gible

Suddenly!, Metapod evolves to Butterfree!

"Ha!, Now Im Better!" Said Butterfree, Being A Jerk

"Not My Fault your now a ugly butterfly" Mumbled Gible

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?!"

Flareon Hits Them both on the head

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!" Shouted flareon, angry at them both

"..."

Butterfree and Gible looks at Flareon

"U-uh?..."

Suddenly, Flareon Is Blasted Out the cave by a DragonRage and a Gust

"AH GOD!, SORRY!" Shouts Flareon, Blasted Onto The Floor

"ARE YOU TWO STUPID?!, I CAN BEAT YOU WITH ONE PAW!" Growled Flareon

Chespin, Gible, And Butterfree Glare At Him

"Challenge, Accepted!"


End file.
